


alrighty aphrodite

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, TW: Blood mention, axg week 2020, drummers au, let’s get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya and gendry compete for the same spot in the Brotherhood, but when neither of them get the spot they make other plans for their evening
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	alrighty aphrodite

****

**If I'd known you sold on maybe**   
**I'd a let you waste another guy**   
**Well, alrighty Aphrodite**   
**Go whip that red for other eyes**

**Alrighty Aphrodite ~ Peach Pit**

Gendry knows his hands are starting to blister, but he needs the spot. He’s worked his ass off to drum as well as he does, and he knows he’s gonna make the band. 

At least he did until _she_ came in. She drums just as he did, but he can’t help but think she’s better. She didn’t cut her finger on the rim of the snare drum, that’s for sure. 

In the end, the kid who kept blowing his nose during tryouts gets the spot, even though Gendry and the girl, who he knows now as Arya, were way better drummers. But the decision’s already been made, and Gendry has worn himself out. 

“Do you want a bandaid,” Arya asks as they leave the garage. 

He looks at the cut on his hand. It would probably be fine by tomorrow, but it was hurting a little to bend and the blood was really going to make him nauseous if it kept getting all over his hand. “Yes, please.” 

She motions him over to her car and grabs a beat up first aid kit out of the passenger seat. 

She hands him an alcohol wipe and a bandaid and snaps the case shut again. 

The wipe stings, but he won’t dare wince in front of Arya. 

“Thanks,” he mutters. She nods and leans against her door. “You play really well.”

“So do you. You just have to watch the snare,” she says. 

He nods. “That’s for sure.” 

“Well, this evening was a complete bust,” she grumbles. “Let’s get drunk.”

Gendry doesn’t really have anything better to do. He was really hoping he would make it in and set aside the rest of his night to practice with them. Arya stares expectantly for an answer and Gendry nods. 

“Yeah, let’s get drunk.”

“I’ve gotta get my car back to my apartment first, though, if you want to ride there with me.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” 

He gets in her car, and she hands him a case of CDs. “I don’t normally let shotgun pick the music, but I’m sure we’ve got pretty similar tastes. Feel special.”

She has a Talisa Swift album among the various rock bands, but Gendry doesn’t mention it and picks a Night's Watch CD. He’s never listening to the Brotherhood again. 

Arya parks her car in her garage and he accepts her offer to go upstairs to piss. 

She waits by the door for him and he steps out of the bathroom. “So, apparently my roommate’s staying out tonight, and we have a bottle of cheap vodka on top of the fridge, if you wanted to wallow in privacy.”

Gendry wasn’t about to admit that he really, _really_ hated bars, especially since he felt like he grew up in one, and only accepted her offer because she’s pretty and likes good music. 

But he accepts her offer to stay in. 

“Can I ask you a favor, though?” 

“Yeah,” he answers. 

“I can’t reach the bottle,” she admits. “And I’m too tired to drag over a chair.” 

Gendry laughs a little and pulls the bottle down from the fridge. He hands it to her. 

* * *

After looking at the empty bottle of Vodka on her kitchen counter the next morning, Gendry isn’t surprised that he woke up her in bed. 


End file.
